


Saudade

by O25K10



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bus, Bus Stop, Coma, Drama, Hospital, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, i don't know what to tag lol, kang daniel - Freeform, ong seongwu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O25K10/pseuds/O25K10
Summary: It's been 3 years since the last time he saw Daniel. He wasn't able to say his goodbye to him when he's awake. Seongwu only said his goodbye and wish the best for Daniel when his eyes were closed lying on a bed at the hospital. Daniel was in a coma for 2 months because of an accident.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since the last time I wrote a story and writing it in English. Also English isn't my first language so I'm hoping for you understanding if you found any wrong grammar. Thank you!

It's 6:00 in the morning. Everyone's rushing to get into the bus afraid that they will be late for work, school, or whatever it is.

Seongwu, a 4th year college engineering student, doesn't really care whether he'll be late for his class or not. As soon as the bus stops in front of him, he immediately look for a vacant seat and fortunately, he found one. Seongwu makes his way to that seat but stops when he's just three steps away.

He can't move his feet and won't even dare to sit on that available seat. Seongwu doesn't want to. The reason why he is frozen on that place is because of Daniel, the man who he love and left.

Seongwu stares at Daniel who is looking at the window while listening to a music with his earphones. The vacant seat beside Daniel is occupied now. Seongwu decided to just stand while looking at Daniel.

It's been 3 years since the last time he saw Daniel. He wasn't able to say his goodbye to him when he's awake. Seongwu only said his goodbye and wish the best for Daniel when his eyes were closed lying on a bed at the hospital. Daniel was in a coma for 2 months because of an accident.

Seongwu hid himself from Daniel. He tried to avoid Daniel from accidentally meeting him and even transferred school just so they won't see each other inside the campus.

Even though he avoided Daniel, he knows what's happening with the help of Daniel's cousin, Jisung. When Daniel woke up from coma, Jisung texted Seongwu and even told him that he had amnesia that he can't even remember his family.

Because of the accident that happened 3 years ago, he doesn't even dare to go near Daniel. He's blaming himself for making Daniel like that. Seongwu was the cause of the accident. If he didn't forced Daniel to go with him on a drive for their 1st anniversary, this won't happen.

Seongwu kept on staring at Daniel while reminiscing their good old times. He missed his hugs and kisses, their cuddles at night, his touch, his smile, and everything about Daniel. He wants to go back to where they are but he is too afraid that he might hurt Daniel again. He's also afraid that Daniel will hate him.

He thinks that if he stay away from Daniel, everything will be alright. The fact that he forgot everything helped Seongwu. That if ever they come across each other accidentally, Daniel won't remember him and he will surely just pass by Seongwu.

While Seongwu was staring at Daniel intently, Daniel feels that someone is staring at him so he looked at the front and luckily, Ong was able to shift his gaze from Daniel. He looked around him and when he's sure that no one's staring at him, Daniel continued looking outside the bus.

Seongwu stares at Daniel again. He's admiring his beauty and also thankful that Daniel is doing well despite of forgetting everything. He still can't believe that Daniel is just 3 steps away from him and he can see him this close after 3 years.

The person who sat beside Daniel left when the bus stops. A lot of them left the bus leaving only 10 of them. Seongwu decided to sit behind Daniel. Since Daniel is looking outside, he can see Daniel's side profile.

Seongwu smiled a little when he sees Daniel's mole at the lower right side. He used to poke that mole when Daniel isn't giving him attention, he's just bored, or being playful. Seongwu keeps on reminiscing their past that he didn't realized that a tear already dropped from his left eye passing through his constellation-like moles, as what Daniel described it. He immediately wipes his tear.

There's only 2 minutes left before the bus stops to his destination. He only have few minutes left to enjoy his time looking at Daniel.

_1 minute and 30 seconds_

Seongwu thinks that this will be the last time he will see Daniel this close so he took all of his courage to get up and sit beside Daniel.

_30 seconds_

When he successfully transferred to the seat beside Daniel, he took a deep breath. Daniel didn't notice that someone is beside him now. Seongwu looks at Daniel not minding if Daniel will suddenly turn his head to his side.

_20 seconds_

He stares at Daniel and hesitated for awhile. He's hesitating whether to tell him that he miss Daniel so much. But whenever he thinks that this might be his last chance to see him this close, he wants to follow what his heart wants.

_10 seconds_

Seongwu took a deep breath and mutters these words

**"I miss you and I love you so much, Daniel"**

He smiled when he successfully utter those words he's been keeping from his heart.

The bus finally stop at his destination. Seongwu stands up from his seat and left the bus with a smile and a tear that fell from his right eye. He knows that Daniel didn't hear what he told him since he's wearing an earphones. Seongwu doesn't care if Daniel heard him or not. He's happy enough that he's able to tell Daniel what he feels.

When Seongwu got out of the bus, he looks at Daniel once again but this time, their eyes meet. Seongwu smiled at him before he turn his back. As he walk away, these words come out from his mouth

**“Let's not meet each other again”**

Daniel smiled at Seongwu but Seongwu didn't see that smile that Daniel gave him.

The bus starts to move again. Daniel removed his earphones and opens his phone to text Jisung.

_**To: Jisung** _

_**Hyung, I saw him and he smiled at me** _

Daniel exits the app and smiles again when he look at his wallpaper. It's a picture of him and Seongwu.

**"I miss you and I love you too, Seongwu hyung”**


End file.
